Be Civil
by green-eyed blonde
Summary: Harry is reluctantly dragged by Hermione into regular contact with his rival, Draco Malfoy. Slash ensuing? Ja. HD!
1. Chapter 1

**Be Civil**

**Disclaimer: No, dears. Just, no. It isn't mine, this isn't true! What actually happened in the seventh book on that broomstick was edited out by the publishers, and that stuff edited out is basically what will be here, right? See?**

**Chapter One**

Somehow or other, Hermione had become friends with Pansy Parkinson. Nobody quite knew how it had happened. The way Hermione told it, Pansy had said something to her in Potions when they had been partnered up. She'd mentioned the bushy-haired girl's natural ease with the potion they were making. So, obviously, flattered, Hermione began to make pleasant conversation. Soon they were smiling at each other in classes and stopping to talk in the halls. They were, well, in all typical senses, friends. Apparently they had quite a bit in common.

Ron, of course, objected to this friendship; he didn't like his girlfriend hanging around with trash like Parkinson and Malfoy! Hermione, however, took no notice of his grief, and there were plenty of awkward moments had when Ron and Draco were brought together by their respective females.

But Hermione and Pansy weren't discouraged.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"What? 'Mione! How?! WHY?"

"Ron, please? Won't you at least try and be civil? You know that we all have to put an effort toward school unity and open-minded acceptance, and this is a perfect place to begin."

"Butterbeer with Malfoy and Parkinson is not a perfect place for anything!" the redhead groaned, flopping down on the common room sofa. He looked toward his raven-haired friend for support, but got only a snicker. Harry knew that Hermione was excited to have made a proper female friend, but he hadn't expected her to drag Ron into the snake pit, which was essentially what she was planning on doing this Hogsmeade weekend.

Hermione stood directly in front of her boyfriend and glared. Ron seemed to shrink, just a little.

"Ronald, you're going. And you will be friendly and agreeable and tactful and everything that you are not used to being!" And with that, she gathered up her things and went to the girls' dormitories.

There was a pause in which the scratching of Harry's quill and the merry crackling of the fire was all that could be heard. Then Harry looked up, feeling his friend's gaze upon him.

"What?"

"Harry, mate…"

"Yeah?"

"You've got to come too." Harry opened his mouth to protest. "You and Ginny, come on, please!"

"Ron, I'm not the one who is whipped by a Slytherin-befriending Hermione!"

"Mate, I will not be stuck there with only Malfoy to talk to while 'Mione and Parkinson chat it up! You've got to come!"

Ron was staring at Harry now with what had to be the worst puppy dog eyes he'd ever seen. It was hilarious, but nonetheless, Harry took pity. He did have that whole 'hero complex' thing going on, after all.

"I mean, what else are you going to be doing, just come on and join us, and we'll have a laugh!" Ron went on, desperately.

"Only if you do one thing for me…"

"Yeah? Anything, mate."

"Just repeat after me: Harry Potter, my best friend,"

"Harry Potter, my best friend,"

"Is the greatest human being I have ever had the pleasure to know,"

"Is the greatest human being I have ever had the pleasure to know,"

"Not to mention he's incredibly good looking,"

"Not to mention he's incredibly good looking,"

"And I don't mind if he fucks my sister hard, in my own bed, even,"

"And I don't mind if he fucks m—"

Ron pounced, and Harry laughed, his bright green eyes sparkling.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry kissed Ginny, and when he pulled away he fixed her woolen hat more securely onto her head. Her nose and cheeks were pink with the cold, and she smiled at her boyfriend.

"Thanks, Ginny. I don't really want to go either. You know, it's all Ron's fault." Harry grinned.

"Oh, obviously. Basically everything is Ron's fault. All the time, no matter what." She smiled back at him, and the two of them walked into the Three Broomsticks, arm-in-arm.

They searched the warm crowded place until Harry spotted Hermione waving cheerily from a booth in the corner. They reached the booth and saw that everyone else had already arrived. Pansy, Hermione and Ron sat on one side, and Malfoy was alone on the other. Obviously Ron had not been willing to leave Hermione's side to sit with the blonde. However, this left the spot open to either Harry or Ginny. Ginny conveniently went to get the drinks, forcing Harry to slide in and sit right next to his rival. The blonde sneered, and Harry glared.

There was a tense silence that briefly lifted when Ginny returned with drinks, but once she'd settled in next to Harry it descended again.

"Well. This is certainly cozy," Harry stated. And indeed, the booth was so small it had to be intended for four, not six, and all of them were flush against the other. Harry could feel Malfoy's leg against his, and he started when he felt something moving against his thigh. After a fairly well concealed struggle, the blonde was able to free his hand from between his own leg and Harry's. The corners of Harry's mouth turned up, almost involuntarily.

Hermione cleared her throat.

"Alright, everyone, there's no need for this to be so awkward—" She was interrupted by several snorts and a snicker. "There isn't! Pansy and I have managed to put our past differences aside, and I think the rest of you would do well to do the same."

"Yes, Draco," Pansy said pointedly. "You won't have any fun if you keep acting the way you are!"

He looked up, scowling.

"And I mean that in more ways than one," the dark-haired girl smirked seductively. Harry felt Ginny shaking with suppressed laughter beside him, and saw Ron's eyes widen in disgust.

"See, Malfoy? You've got to be nice to me if you want to get some." Harry chanted.

Malfoy whipped his head around to glare at Harry, remembering too late that they were merely inches apart.

"Shut. The fuck. Up. Potter." The blonde whispered. Harry smirked before turning away to put his arm around Ginny.

After this, Hermione tried very hard to get a normal, functional conversation up and running, and after a slow start, it actually started to work. Of course, Hermione and Pansy carried most of the talk, with Ginny cheerfully chipping in. Harry made his snide remarks, and Draco insulted him. Ron spoke only to Gryffindors, as a general rule, except on one occasion when Pansy asked him a question and Hermione kicked him not so subtly.

Really, it did not take long at all before conversation was almost completely civil, and Harry even found himself laughing and having a somewhat bearable time.

There was a moment, though, when Draco's elbow was jostled and he spilt a few drops of butterbeer onto Harry's pants. He reached forward with a napkin and began wiping away the spilled drink before he could realise what it was he was doing. Harry stared at Draco, and Draco stared at his own hand, inches away from Harry's crotch. The blonde looked up and grey eyes met green in the moment before he finally thought to jerk his hand away. Harry speedily ran through a list of possible reactions in his head, but in the end simply looked away silently. Draco certainly felt an amount of relief at this action.

So, the butterbeers were consumed, some food was eaten, some small talk was made. But all the time, Harry felt as if the place on his leg Draco had touched was burning. And for some reason he suddenly felt very conscious of the way his leg and Draco's were touching. He tried to squirm away until Ginny asked him exasperatedly if he needed to use the washroom. Harry then realised that he did.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

He stood over the urinal and turned his face to the ceiling, savouring the peace that comes with relieving oneself. He heard the door open, though, and saw in the corner of his eye Draco Malfoy sidling up to the urinal right next to his. Harry pointedly glanced at the many empty urinals much further away from him and glared at Draco, but the boy only smirked as he unzipped. Only the sound of rushing liquids could be heard, and Harry was feeling definitively awkward. And this odd thing kept happening where the two boys would make eye contact. Again and again.

After what felt to Harry a much longer piss than he'd drank for, he hurriedly zipped up and rushed to the door.

"Potter."

Harry stopped and slowly turned around.

"You haven't washed your hands."

**A/N: Hello friends! Please review, tell me what you are thinking. Here is what I'm thinking: more sexual tension, a couple more chapters, awkward situations. Ready?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Hermione flopped onto the common room couch, positively glowing. She smiled happily at her three friends.

"That went so well! Harry, and Ginny, thanks so much for coming along, you really didn't have to. But I'm very glad you did."

"It really wasn't awful, Hermione," smiled Ginny, before kissing Harry and bidding them all goodnight. Harry's eyes followed her up the staircase to the dormitories, and when he looked back to his friends he abruptly looked away again, as they were snogging. He threw a pillow at them. Hermione tried to break the kiss, but Ron turned her face back towards him and waved Harry away. The black-haired third wheel rolled his eyes and began making his way to bed.

Once there, though, all he could think about was that for some reason, he was severely… well, horny. He let his hand slip beneath his boxers and he began to stroke himself. Harry breathed slowly, letting himself enjoy the sensation. His mind wandered in many directions, but as his erection grew more strained, he focused on various attractive girls, thinking of Ginny more than the others. His hand moved faster, and his breathing came in quick short gasps. His hips thrusted of their own accord into his pumping fist, and his mind's eye projected a thousand arousing subjects all at once. At the integral moment though, as he jerked uncontrollably and whimpered, two intensely silver eyes flitted through his mind, and stickiness sprayed over his hand.

As Harry lay there, chest heaving, he felt a bit lost.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day Harry clung to Ginny so hard she asked him if he'd been cheating. He hugged her and he kissed her and he played with her hair and he cupped her breasts in his hands when they were alone. He threw himself at her. Ron became disgusted on more than one occasion, and even Hermione couldn't hide a grimace by the end of the day.

At dinner, while Harry was draped over Ginny, Hermione announced that there would be more outings like that of yesterday, with Pansy and Draco.

Ron paused, his food-laden fork quivering in mid air.

"Hermione, no!"

The girl shot him a look.

"Really Hermione, isn't it enough that we didn't kill each other last night?" asked Ginny, trying to push Harry away. Hermione looked rather hurt that she didn't even have Ginny's support.

"You said yourself it wasn't so bad!"

"Yeah, because I thought it was a one time thing!"

Hermione turned to Harry, who'd been playing with his food silently.

"Harry, did you hate it? Would you come with us again?"

"I didn't _hate_ it," said Harry hastily, glancing over at the Slytherin table. He glanced over Pansy and watched Draco for a moment. He was smirking about something, as usual.

"But, erm, I don't really want to go…uh, again. Very much…"

Hermione frowned but said, "Fine, you and Ginny don't have to come. But you," she turned to Ron, "you are definitely coming."

Harry's eyes still lingered on his rival, but as the blonde turned his gaze toward Harry, he hurriedly crushed his lips over Ginny's, ignoring her muffled groans of protest and her mouthful of dissolving chicken.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

So Ron and Hermione snuck out one night, which had by now become a custom for the older students, as it was really quite a simple task. Harry and Ginny sat in the common room chatting with the other Gryffindors and studying.

Harry had long given up on writing his Potions essay when Ron and Hermione climbed through the portrait hole. Ron seemed in very poor spirits, and was grumbling petulantly to a disgruntled Hermione.

"Next time," Ron growled when he saw Harry, "YOU'RE COMING." He jabbed his finger at his friend for emphasis.

"Next time?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Fucking next time!" Ron shouted as he stomped up the stairs.

Harry and Ginny looked to Hermione for an explanation. She sighed and sat down.

"It, er, it didn't go as well this time."

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know! I mean, I understand why Ron was acting like such a jerk, but Draco seemed awful too…"

Harry snorted.

"It's Malfoy, of course he was awful."

"No, he was worse this time, Harry. Much more obnoxious. Pansy and I had to stop them from fighting twice."

"Hermione, why don't you just give up?"

Hermione shook her head.

"I know it can work, because it did last time! So, it's alright, we'll all go again, alright?" She glared at the two so severely they were physically unable to protest. "Maybe we just need a…Oh!"

"What?"

"Oh, I'll host a party!"

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks.

"You…are going to host a party?" Ginny repeated doubtfully.

"I can do it!" The brunette looked affronted. "Yes, I will! It won't be very big or anything, you know. But yeah, it can be in the Room of Requirement, and…"

Hermione went on, planning aloud, as her friends shook their heads.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh, there's Pansy and Draco!" shouted Hermione over the music. She waved frantically, and Pansy waved back and pulled Draco to where the trio was standing. The two girls hugged and were deep into excited conversation only seconds later. Harry, Ron and Draco stood in silence. Ron glared at Draco, and Draco sneered at everyone, and Harry watched the people dancing. Finally, when it seemed the blonde could take it no more, he leaned over and said something into Pansy's ear.

"Does anyone want a drink?" the girl asked loudly. "Draco's going to get them, speak up!"

Ron stayed somber and silent, but Harry, highly amused, said, "Oh, I'd love one, thanks so much!" Draco glared intensely at Harry but went off without a word.

"Better watch it, mate, he might poison it," Ron said, nudging him. The girls decided they should all sit down together, so they headed over to a corner, where a precious few tables and chairs were set up. Draco returned clutching three bottles of firewhisky. He handed one to Pansy and one to Harry, practically throwing it at him. But Harry raised his bottle in a mock toast and then tipped back as much as he could. He thought he'd probably need it, tonight.

At first he hadn't believed that Hermione would really throw a party. It was Hermione Granger, honestly! Sure, she'd planned and planned, but nobody believed it would happen. But it had. And why? All for the sake of making friends? She'd smiled kindly when Harry had asked, replying with a long lecture about friendship and unity and loyalty and why it was important, especially in the times they were living in!

So she'd invited, and she'd gotten it ready, and really done it. Only, the number of people who showed up far surpassed the number she'd invited. But she didn't really seem to mind very much, as so far, everyone was fairly well-behaved.

As people danced, and as people laughed, and as Harry found himself more and more inebriated, he also found himself paying more attention to the blonde Slytherin in front of him. He watched those slender fingers curled around the neck of his bottle, and he watched the very faint flush of alcohol warm up his usually porcelain skin. He noticed it when Draco accidentally placed his foot on Harry's beneath the table, and he noticed it when Draco danced on the crowded floor.

"Harry? Harry!" The boy started and looked to his right, to see Ginny, wearing an exasperated expression.

"What? Sorry."

"I tried to ask you to dance like four times!"

"Sorry, Ginny! Erm, yeah I'll dance! I- we, we'll dance, we'll dance…" he said. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor, where he pressed himself against her, grinding her. She looked a little put-off, but Harry didn't notice. He put his hands all over her, and rubbed his groin against her behind. After a few songs, Seamus Finnegan came and asked to cut in, and Ginny happily accepted. After standing quite still amongst the squirming bodies, Harry realised he had to pee. Really badly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Oh, what? Draco is here! Draco Malfoy is here, in the loo again!

Draco was totally smirking at Harry. They were both pissing now, and once again, making eye contact. What's this, Draco loves making eye contact while peeing? And, he looked pretty nice. Really nice. Draco was hitting on Harry, for SURE. He was licking his lips, and Harry was supposed to stare. Draco wanted Harry to stare, Harry knew it. And then Harry was supposed to walk over toward those beautiful lips, and look into those piercing eyes and just touch, he wanted to—

"Potter! What the bloody _fuck_ do you think you're doing??" shouted Draco, in a rare moment lacking composure. He had hastily zipped up when he saw Harry stumbling toward him, his alcohol-glazed eyes fixed disturbingly upon him. But when the Boy-Who-Lived did not stop where he should have stopped, when he kept coming closer and closer, and planted his hot sweaty palm on Draco's neck, the blonde panicked. He shoved Harry away, and the boy hit the wall hard and slid down it. He looked back up at Draco with frightened eyes. The Slytherin stood perfectly still for a moment, staring back. Then he turned and swiftly made his exit.

**A/N: REVIEW, WHORES! Sorry, sorry! Please, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Harry awoke with a pounding headache. He groaned, pushing back the curtains around his bed. He hissed at the brightness which engulfed him, wanting very much to crawl back into his dark, stuffy cocoon of sleepy. But he forced himself to get up, and after fighting off a teensy head rush, he realised he was still dressed, minus shoes.

"Rough night, mate?" asked Ron, who was searching through his book bag for something. All the other beds were empty.

"Uhh…I'm going to go with 'yes', judging by how I feel right now."

Ron smiled, nodding.

"Ah, I thought so. You know where I found you?" Harry shook his head. "Actually where Seamus found you. The bathroom. On the floor."

Ron stared at Harry, hoping for an explanation. Harry stared at Ron, hoping for an explanation.

Harry cleared his throat awkwardly.

"So, er, I guess you brought me up here?" A nod. "Thanks, Ron."

"No problem, mate. 'S for last time," the redhead said with a grin. Harry vaguely recalled a nearly passed out Ron vomiting on his shoes.

"Hey, I know I wasn't sick all over you!"

Ron laughed.

"Okay, maybe we're not entirely even."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry missed breakfast, so when he ventured to the Great Hall, it was already lunch time. Many people were out on the grounds, or the Library; lunch at Hogwarts was definitely the most casual meal.

But Ginny was there. Harry wrapped her in a quick one-armed hug as he sat down beside her and began piling his plate with food.

"You hungover?" she asked him cheerily.

"Yeah, a little," he replied with a playful glare.

"Well, I hope you showered."

"Er…Yeah, I have, why?"

"Ron told me you were asleep on the bathroom floor!"

"Ah, does he tell you everything?"

"No, fortunately I've taught him only to tell me things regarding people who aren't him. His life's bloody boring." Harry laughed. "So, what were you doing there?"

"You know, Ginny, I'm not entirely…" but Harry's voice trailed off because a certain oddly-named blonde had just strutted into the Hall, and for the briefest of moments their eyes met. And Harry had a flashback, an awful recollection of what he'd been doing on the floor. He saw again the confusion in Draco's eyes, backtracked to his own hand on the boy's neck, the thoughts of what he'd wanted to do…

"Harry?"

The boy swallowed, feeling sort of shaky.

"S-sorry?"

"What were you saying about being in the bathroom last night?" she sounded slightly annoyed, as if she'd already asked him the same question several times.

"I, uh, I dunno, Gin. Listen, I'm still, well, you know, headache," he said, pointing at his head. "I'll see you later, okay?"

And he sped off, leaving her with her nose wrinkled in confusion.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Harry knew exactly where he was going. He was going to fly. He broke into a run as soon as he'd left the castle and the sun shone happily upon him. He mounted his firebolt and kicked off, and then, only then, could he breathe again. It was a gorgeous day. The sun was bright, and the breeze welcomed him. He could see a few small groups of students scattered over the grounds, like him, enjoying the cheery Sunday. Or, like he wished he could do. He wanted the air rushing past him to somehow push in through his ear and blow the memory of last night back out of his brain. So he went faster. Nothing happened, except that his eyes started to water from the wind.

Okay. Okay so…why, did his drunk self want to maul Draco? Malfoy. Well, it was simple. He was drunk, and Malfoy looks very, erm, feminine. Yeah, he's practically a girl. Right? Like, a pretty girl. Harry just got confused, that was all. Drunk Harry. Regular Harry was straight. And, in love with Ginny.

Right?

Harry pictured Ginny. Her long dark red hair, her pink little rosebud mouth, her soft feminine limbs, her round breasts, her tiny waist…So…h...ot… Yeah. Hot. But then he saw silver eyes and soft blonde hair, and a hard, slender, elegant body. N-not hot. Nothotnothot.

See? It was just Drunk Confused Harry; that was all.

Harry went around the pitch a few more times, somewhat bitter that he would _normally_ be enjoying flying much more than this. Then he sighed and directed his firebolt to the ground. He landed gracefully and began walking back to the castle.

As he went, though, he felt a pair of eyes on him. His eyes sought the ones upon him, and what they found were grey. Malfoy sat with Pansy and his cronies by a tree, and he was staring at Harry. His face was completely expressionless. He was just staring. Harry felt his face heat up, and he turned away.

**A/N: Okay, there it was. A little short, a little uneventful. Had to be done. Hope you liked it anyway, and will review! Where is the action? Coming. Coming!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Harry was jerked out of his daze by the sudden flurry of movement in his Potions classroom. Snape had finished his lecture and apparently, they were starting to make the potion now. Pfft. Potion. Bloody useless potions…what was it they were doing? He squinted at the board. A potion for invisibility. Hadn't he known it was useless? He slowly stood and spread all his supplies on the table. He had to get a few things from the store closet, though. He'd taken so long there was no longer a pushy crowd over there, so that was a plus.

He squinted in the semi-darkness of the closet, trying to find the ingredients he needed. He spotted the intended dusty jar on the floor, and bent over to reach it. But then he felt someone leaning in over him, brushing his ass with their groin. He tried to shift over a bit, but a hand pressed on his back, so that the person behind him could propel themselves higher, in order to lift something on a shelf. Harry began to stand up, holding the jar, and the hand on his back lifted. But when Harry turned around, the person was not, as he'd assumed, a friend of his. It was Draco Malfoy. Suddenly that touch on his ass seemed completely different, the hand on his back seemed different. His eyes widened for a moment, and Draco looked directly into them before exiting.

Harry stood still for a moment before remembering the other ingredients he needed.

His potion was so bad that Snape almost cracked a smile. Almost. But, he was very distracted, and disturbed. Why had Malfoy touched him like that? Was he such an ass that he would mock Harry after what he'd done when he was drunk? Well, yeah. It _was _Malfoy after all. As if Harry wasn't embarrassed enough already. Ugh, what a jerk. Or— no, nevermind.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

For the rest of the week Harry tried very hard to shove the incidents with Malfoy to the very back of his mind. He played quidditch, and he spent lots of time with Ginny, and with Ron and Hermione; he even did homework.

On Sunday, he woke up with the desire to write to Sirius. He didn't write about anything, just the weather, and his classes, and Hagrid. He recounted an anecdote reflecting upon Snape in an unflattering way, and asked how his Godfather was. He missed Sirius, when he was at Hogwarts. This was the only downside to coming to school.

When he went down to the common room, he was highly surprised to see Pansy Parkinson sitting somewhat nervously on the sofa by the fire, with a beaming Hermione and a shocked Ron. The Slytherin was attracting all sorts of looks from the rest of Gryffindor. Mostly the bad sort, though.

"Hey, Potter," Pansy said.

He gave her a brief nod, but after a glare from Hermione he smiled and told her to call him Harry. Both girls grinned, and Harry said he'd be back after he mailed his letter and had some breakfast.

So he strolled through the castle corridors, enjoying the lazy Sunday sort of feel, and the squares of light spread on the floor by the windows, when he actually reached a window. He climbed several flights of stairs to the owlery, where he certainly hoped Hedwig would be. When he arrived in the breezy, dropping-covered room, or, 'room', he saw that two people were already there. They both turned when they heard him, and Harry saw, to his immense displeasure, that one of them was Malfoy. The other was a girl he didn't know, she looked to be in one of the younger years. Harry searched for Hedwig and luckily found her fairly quickly. He murmured some loving words to her and stroked the top of her head. As he was tying his letter to her leg, the letter marked 'Snuffles', he felt someone standing very close beside him. He turned, although he knew who it would be. He suddenly found that the young girl had gone.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" he growled, continuing to secure the knot around Hedwig's leg.

"Nothing, Potter. I don't want anything."

"Then why are you here?"

Harry finished with his letter and carried Hedwig to the large open window. She took off.

"I was mailing a letter."

"Why are you _still_ here?" Harry felt himself getting irritated; Draco could always get him to react, always make him feel hot.

"I was curious about something."

The way he was watching Harry made the brunette flush. He knew exactly what Draco was about to bring up.

"Malfoy, don…" He trailed off.

Draco took a few steps closer. They were close enough now so that Harry could see how flawless the other boy's skin was, and how bright his eyes were. Those eyes seemed to draw him in, every time. They held a surprising amount of brilliance; they were startlingly passionate, deeply intense.

Draco smirked. He was…really hot when he did that…

"Are you drunk, Harry?" intoned Draco in a quiet, breathy voice.

"Are you?" the boy replied faintly. Harry felt distinctly indistinct. It was as if he _were_ drunk. There was less air in the room, and Malfoy was so close that he was the only thing Harry could see, and Harry felt no future.

The blonde licked his lips, and adjusted the crotch of his trousers. Harry looked, then, and something inside him snapped. It was sudden, it was reckless, it was utterly imperative.

He stepped forward and did three things. His left hand grasped the nape of Draco's neck, his mouth found the boy's neck, and his right hand rubbed over his rival's package.

Draco gasped. Harry had never heard him gasp before. Harry gently bit the creamy skin of his throat, and swept his tongue over the same spot. His lips made trails over their canvas, enjoying the odd vibration caused by Draco's voice. His head lolled back, and his hands had found their way to the back of Harry's head, and to the boy's side.

Harry's palm rolled circles over Draco's now erect cock. Harry removed his mouth from Draco, and rested his forehead on the boy's shoulder while he hastily unzipped his black trousers. He freed the blonde's erection from its tight enclosure in his boxers, and curled his fingers around it. Harry was breathing heavily now, and Draco whimpered at the naked contact. Harry slowly pulled his hand from the base to the tip a few times, and at Draco's urgent babbling he sped up, pumping the hot smooth cock for all it was worth. He kept going, creating more and more heat with friction until finally, Draco came with a small cry. The blonde then leaned forward and sloppily kissed the place just below Harry's ear. After a moment the two of them broke apart and Draco zipped himself up. Harry sat against a wall, and they stared at each other for a second. Literally a second, because Harry couldn't look Draco in the eye anymore after that. The Slytherin swallowed audibly and left the owlery without a word.

Harry was horribly aware that he was still erect, and, utterly disgusted with himself, he began to take care of it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After _thoroughly_ washing his hands, Harry went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, despite his childish urge to hole up inside his bed and never leave again.

"Hi Harry!"

It was Ginny. Harry tried to smile.

"Hi Ginny."

"Are you okay? You look kind of grey."

Harry poured himself a glass of juice and took some toast.

"I'm fine, Ginny," he said. And, knowing he had to, he slowly leaned over. His dread grew each second he inched nearer, but he forced himself to kiss her. He was terrified that she would somehow _know_, as soon as they kissed. But she just smiled at him and tried to put a stray hair of his back into place. He felt his stomach turn over from the guilt, and the shame, and the awfulness of what he'd just done. How, and why, did he do such a thing? He didn't understand; he hadn't even understood when he was doing it. All he'd known was what he wanted.

Harry did not sleep that night.

**A/N: You like? Let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Harry and Draco sat stiffly and silently, squashed in next to each other in the same booth of the Three Broomsticks they'd had last time. Harry could feel beads of sweat trickling down his back. He was desperately doing everything in his power not to allow any part of his body to touch Draco's. This was a little bit painful. Ginny, who was sitting on the other side of him, smiled, and he was able to force a very weak one in return.

"Draco, are you okay?" asked Pansy, concerned.

He cleared his throat.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't I look it?"

Everyone studied him, then.

"No, honestly."

"Harry, you don't look too great either," put in Hermione.

"I'm perfectly alright, 'Mione." He smiled, to prove it. "Just a little warm. Does anyone else find it hot in here?"

"Yes, I think maybe the heat is on too high," said Draco. Everyone stared at him. "No?" He covered his desperation almost well.

There was a long long silence. Harry felt as though he would literally die from the tension pressing down on him. It seemed to have spread invisibly from himself and Draco and infected all the others.

"Okay, well…" Hermione broke the silence and signaled to Madam Rosmerta. The woman approached and Hermione asked her for six butterbeers. She nodded and left, smiling at Ron before she went. Ron blushed madly.

Hermione laughed.

"Ron, you don't still fancy her, do you?"

"I- NO! I don't fancy her!"

But everyone laughed at him anyway, and the ice was sufficiently broken.

The group went on talking, with Ron sharing a particularly long story that his father had told him happened at the Ministry the other day. The redhead was evidently becoming very comfortable spending time with his girlfriend's new friends. He had barely complained about this particular trip; obviously Pansy's casually flirtatious attention flattered him into submission. And who knew how Hermione rewarded him behind closed doors…Harry shuddered at the thought.

However, one Mr. Potter had put up a massive fight regarding tonight's festivities. That is, until Hermione gave him her _look_. Not to mention he was completely petrified that if he acted differently than usual, Ginny would get suspicious.

Not that anything else had happened between Harry and Draco. Oh no. They'd refused to realise each other's presence, at all times.

Oh…except for…

_flashback_

_Harry was sneaking back up to the castle late at night, after spending the evening with Hagrid. When he entered the school, though, he was confronted with a living body, which he hadn't expected so immediately. And who was it? Well, of course it was Draco, making his prefect rounds. _

_The tall slim blonde paused at the closing of the school doors, and Harry froze, not because he didn't want to be seen; but because Draco looked beautiful. He was standing in the moonlight, and in its pale light he looked almost ethereal._

_Not fully knowing what he was doing, Harry pulled off his cloak. Draco's eyes darted to him, first in surprise, then in understanding of the cloak, and then- and then something came over his face that completely hypnotized Harry. His eyes became focused and predatory, with that damned smirk gracing his lips. _

_It was magnetic; they somehow suddenly found themselves with their arms around each other, crushing their lips together harshly, almost violently. They had to; there could have been no stopping it._

_They'd never kissed before. Draco tasted like coffee. _

_Their hands delved beneath robes, beneath shirts, reached around hard bodies, caressed rapidly heating skin. Sounds of pleasure escaped two pairs of lips, and when Draco suddenly ground his hips into Harry's, he felt that the blonde's excitement matched his own. As the boys were sinking deeper into their snog session, however, Harry suddenly stopped everything, straightening his back and holding his breath. Draco whined, and his companion quickly covered his mouth._

"_Shh. I think someone's coming."_

_Draco looked around hurriedly before grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him outside the great front doors. Harry kicked his cloak into a corner as they ran. _

_The two of them stumbled down the front steps and Draco pulled Harry around and shoved him into the hard brick wall of the school. They were right below a window; nobody would see them unless they stuck their head out and looked straight down. _

_Harry glanced at Hagrid's hut, in the distance, and saw that the lights were out. He allowed himself a giggle. Draco snorted, then leaned in to kiss Harry again. _

_When he pulled away, he dropped to his knees. _

"_Oh, fuck…" Harry whispered, his chest heaving. Draco began to undo his belt and his trousers, smirking up at him. Then the Slytherin reached in and pulled Harry's cock out into the night air. He paused for a moment, and then slowly licked from the balls to the head. Harry sighed, and rested his hands on the windowsill above him. Draco traced his tongue over the length in front of him a few more times, and then placed his lips gently on the tip. _

_Then suddenly his mouth was surrounding Harry, and everything was hot and wet and perfect. Harry moaned, and Draco began bobbing back and forth. His hands were gripping Harry's ass, knuckles occasionally scraping against the rough stone of the wall, when Harry moved. _

_Then Draco forced Harry deep into his throat, and he swallowed. Harry gasped and his hands flew down to bury themselves in soft blonde hair. Harry was going mad, now. He thrusted into Draco's mouth and pulled hard on his hair. Draco swallowed again, and again, and finally Harry could take it no longer. _

_He quietly entered ecstasy, his eyes fluttering closed, his mouth half-open. When it was over he slumped back into the wall. _

_He watched Draco through half-closed eyes, to see what the boy would do. He swallowed. That sort of made Harry want to cry, but he was too tired. _

_The blonde wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, and he stood up. _

_Harry nodded at his obvious erection._

"_Want me to…?"_

"_No, it's alright. I've got to go…you know, prefect rounds…"_

_Harry nodded again and zipped back up. Draco went back inside. After a moment, Harry followed._

_end flashback_

Ahem. So, maybe they hadn't entirely ignored each other.

But now they were forced into this situation, now Harry had been forced into a seat between Draco and Ginny. And everyone. Was so. Close. Ginny kept trying to touch him, and to kiss him, and it killed Harry everytime she did. He felt awful, just awful.

"Draco!" cried Pansy.

"What?" the boy asked, taking a swig of butterbeer and replacing it on the table.

"Erm, nothing. You just drank out of Harry's bottle, that's all." She glanced nervously at Harry, and at Draco. The whole table did, actually. Certainly Draco would be completely disgusted to have Harry's germs in his mouth!

Draco shrugged dejectedly. Harry was busy looking anywhere but at the Slytherin beside him.

There was another pause.

Harry was going to go prematurely grey, tonight.

**A/N: Okay! Hah! What do you think? This may be a wee bit sadistic, but I am taking so much pleasure out of this tension… Please review, readers! Thank you and thank you and thank you to those of you who do!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Harry's life was becoming a very dirty place to be. He seemed to meet Draco alone all over the castle, even the library! And whenever he did, he just _had_ to touch him. He had even given his very first blow job yesterday. While Moaning Myrtle watched.

It was awful, the Boy-Who-Lived felt like dying. He felt completely disgusted with himself for several reasons. First, he was having sexual encounters with a male. Second, that male was Draco Malfoy. Third, he had a girlfriend! Well, when he thought about it, the first reason wasn't really a big deal. Harry was open-minded. Mostly it was the last two. He felt so _bad_ all the time, and what made it worse was that Ginny noticed his mood, and she was concerned! She was so sweet to him; she'd do anything to make him smile. And he tried, he tried. But unfortunately, the only time when Harry felt good was when – oh God, it was so awful – was when he was with Draco! Which of course, was the only reason he kept doing it, which was also the reason he felt bad in the first place!

So Harry was trapped in this vicious cycle of hot snogging and guilt and guilty pleasure.

He groaned and dropped his head onto the table, accidentally putting his chin in a small smear of jam.

"Harry!"

It was Ginny. She slid onto the bench beside him. He sat up straight again and smiled.

"You've got jam on your face." He tried to wipe it off and missed, so she did it for him. "Anyway, I've got to get to class but I wanted to tell you to meet me in the Room of Requirement at 8:00 tonight, okay? I…have a surprise for you." She blushed.

"A surprise?" Harry asked, with a sinking feeling. "Er, okay. I'll see you tonight."

Ginny giggled and kissed her boyfriend, before scurrying away.

Ohhh shit. Oh fucking shit. Shit shit fuck! Harry prayed that Ginny's 'surprise' would NOT be sex. Please let it be a new jumper or something, please…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

All day Harry had been worrying. All day he'd been trying to think of a way he could get out of having sex with Ginny—uh, if she hadn't got him a jumper, that is. But he couldn't think of anything that sounded reasonable…and he couldn't, he _could not_ tell her the truth…could he?

He reached the expanse of wall on the seventh floor. It already had a door there seemed to be waiting for him. He took a deep breath and entered.

Fuck.

The room was decorated in shades of red and pink, with roses and dim lighting, and there was Ginny, sitting on the huge canopy bed, waiting for him. She was wearing a little see-through babydoll over her bra and panties. Harry swallowed audibly, looking around the tacky room. Clearly Ginny wanted her first time to be romantic…in her clichéd way…and it killed Harry.

He had to tell her. He couldn't go through with this! He gathered up all his confidence, and he took a deep breath, and then he looked at her. And she was glowing. She was positively beaming, a pretty blush warming her face. Her hands were awkwardly shifting around; she wasn't very comfortable dressed the way she was, but she'd done it for him.

When she saw him looking at her she giggled, then looked down at her hands. Ohh. He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell her. She was madly in love with him, and he knew that not telling her was worse, that taking her virginity was definitely not the thing to do right now…but he couldn't! It would break her heart. And he loved her, he did. Just…maybe not in the way she loved him…

So he walked toward her and she stood up nervously.

"You look beautiful," he told her. She blushed deeper.

"Thanks…I just bought it, for you," she giggled, gesturing at her lingerie. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Harry hugged her close to him as he kissed back. They slowly made their way to the bed, and tipped over onto it, still kissing.

They were definitely taking it slow; they really hadn't done much, sexually, with each other. She'd jerked him off a few times, and they'd done everything above the waist, or with clothes on, but that was about it.

Eventually, Harry's clothes made their way off, except for his boxers. Ginny pushed him to lie on his back and she knelt over his knees, her fingers curled around the waistband. He watched her pull them down and stroke his member a few times, getting it hard. Then she took her hand away and tentatively licked the head. She pulled a few inches away and looked at Harry.

"Has anyone ever done this to you before?" she asked.

He paused.

"No."

She grinned and proceeded to give him very inexperienced, very clumsy, and very heartfelt head. She didn't finish him off, though, she climbed back up and began kissing him. Harry could feel the friction between the two of them, but for all he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about how this would feel if it were Draco. With another hard, strong length grinding into his. He frowned.

Ginny sat up to pull off her babydoll and then stripped off her bra, too. She grinned at Harry and he grinned back. He flipped her over so that he was on top, and he kissed and traced his tongue over her nipples, hearing her sigh happily. He continued to kiss her all over, trying to put off the moment when she wanted him, but after a while she stopped him.

"Harry. I'm ready."

He stared at her.

"Ginny, I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do… I mean, are you _sure_ you're ready? Because it's okay if you're not, I won't be upset, and I want to make sure that tomorrow you are not--"

"Harry!" she laughed. "I'm okay. Just be careful, okay?"

Harry swallowed, and nodded. Then he pulled off her panties and searched the drawer of the nightstand for a condom. After he put it on he poised himself at her opening.

"You sure?" he asked, looking into her blue eyes.

She nodded.

Harry pushed in. Ginny gasped and wriggled around, and Harry didn't move for a moment. Then when he thought she was alright, he began moving in and out slowly. This could work for him. She was really hot, and wet, and tight. He _was_ a teenage boy, after all. Even immense guilt and lurking homosexuality could not prevent him from being aroused.

Ginny's brows were furrowed and her eyes were closed; she was still in pain. She was in pain the whole time, but by the end Harry could see that she was being pleasured. It was slow, and it was awkward, and it was not all that great.

Eventually it was over.

Harry kissed Ginny and laid with her for a while before getting up to clean himself. When he came back, he saw that Ginny had discovered the little spot of blood that had spilled out of her. She looked a little pale, so he got back into the bed, covered them both up, and put his arms around her. She turned around to face him and looked into his green eyes. Then she cuddled up to him, and he could feel her lips curve into a smile against his chest.

What was he going to do now?

**A/N: UGH. Oh my GOD, that was hard to write. But, erm, I had to. I did. Anyway, please leave a review!! I promise, no more het, ever!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Harry felt a little sick the next morning when he woke up and saw Ginny's vivid hair, felt his hand moving up and down on her little belly when she breathed. He didn't move for a while, and eventually she woke up, her blue eyes brightening immediately when they saw Harry. She smiled at him and it was such a pretty smile—maybe Harry had done the right thing after all. He had made her happy, hadn't he? And anyway, it's not like he was going to leave her to get with _Malfoy_. No. He and Malfoy hadn't even really had sex! There wasn't anything there. Hey, and he did love Ginny! He loved her. He pushed aside the fact that he loved her in much the same way as he loved Hermione…It didn't matter, because it was love, wasn't it?

"Harry?" murmured Ginny as she scooted closer to him.

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"What?"

"For last night. Thanks for being so perfect."

…Was she serious? Why did she have to say that? Perfect? Oh no…

"Ginny, I'm n- I'm not perfect, d--"

But he was cut off when she kissed him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When they went downstairs for breakfast, they saw Hermione reading the Daily Prophet, eating her breakfast with one hand.

"Hi Hermione," said Harry.

"Hiii Hermione!" cried Ginny.

Hermione looked up, took them both in, and blushed. She knew!

"Hermione!" cried Harry, embarrassed.

The brunette took a deep breath, she was clearly trying to be mature.

"Yes, Harry?"

"You, uh," he lowered his voice. "You know?" Ginny widened her eyes when she heard this, but she also started to grin.

"Well, you two didn't return to your rooms! It isn't very hard to figure out."

Ginny laughed, her hand covering her mouth. Harry, however, thought of something awful.

"Oh Merlin, does Ron know?"

"Ron! Oh my shit! Hermione please tell me--"

Hermione shook her head.

"I told her you were studying in the library and he went to bed. He doesn't even know you were gone."

Both Harry and Ginny heaved sighs of relief. Then they looked at each other and laughed.

"He would have really, _really_ killed you!" shrieked Ginny, between bouts of laughter.

"Oh shit Hermione, we owe you my life. Seriously."

The couple nodded vigorously as Hermione smiled benevolently over her eggs.

"Erm, but," she blushed again. "You two were…_careful_, weren't you?"

Harry felt himself going bright red, but Ginny just snickered and patted their friend on the hand.

"Don't worry about it, 'Mione. We were careful."

Just at that moment Ron came ambling over to the table and sat. The three were suddenly quiet, but Ron was apparently not awake enough to notice.

"Morning, Ron," Hermione said. He merely grunted as he pulled any food he could reach toward him. Ginny seemed relieved of his dazedness, but Harry still felt awful as he looked at his best friend. His best friend's sister, and he'd had sex with her! He mused that he would still feel guilty about Ron, even if he hadn't been fooling around with Draco Malfoy.

Speaking of Draco Malfoy…Harry couldn't help but notice him entering the Great Hall at that very moment. Because…fuck all, he looked incredible. This made Harry feel even sicker. Harry picked at his food but could not really eat much of it. Draco glanced at him, and he looked away. He sat there for a while, because Ron seemed to perk up with food, and was talking to him about quidditch.

Ginny had left the table quickly, probably to get away from Ron. Hermione too, had run off to the library to do some assignment or other. Saturday morning, and she was doing homework already. Typical.

When Ron paused for a few moments, Harry took the opportunity to leave. He didn't really know where he was going. Probably to shower. But as he was walking, he found himself shoved into an empty classroom very suddenly. He immediately had his wand at the ready, but then realised it was only Malfoy. Oh wait, it was Malfoy! Damn.

He was dressed in a grey jumper and black trousers, his hair fell softly over an eye; he brushed it away in a gesture that he must have known looked appealing. Harry's stomach fell at the same time that his penis twitched. He knew what was going to happen. It had happened several times. Draco looked hot, he or Harry stepped forward, and eventually there was dried residue on somebody's clothes.

Draco walked toward Harry, a feral glint in his eyes. Harry wanted to, he so wanted to. But he backed away. Draco kept going until he backed Harry into a wall, though, and he kissed him. He kissed him so hard, and so violently, and so passionately that Harry forgot about last night, forgot about Ginny, and he shoved himself back into the other boy with equal force. Oh, Merlin, force. Remember force? Remember power, and quick heated passion?

No, no! He forced himself to disentangle himself from Draco.

"Malfoy, stop," he said, pushing the boy away.

"What is it Potter?" he said, irritated.

"Just, stop. This is really bad! Don't you feel guilty, what with Pansy and all?"

"Guilty about Pansy? Pansy and I aren't forever, and we both know that. We're not serious, not like that little Weaselette is about you."

"Oh…"

"Potter, don't go feeling guilty, she doesn't even know. She won't know. This is just us, and we're just snogging, that's all."

Draco shrugged, leaning against a desk, and Harry felt odd. He hardly ever actually _spoke_ to him. They had, each time, met in near silence, groped in silence, came in almost-near silence, and left.

"Sorry, no. This is wrong, it is. We can't meet anymore. I've got to go," he mumbled as he hastily exited the room.

Had he looked back, he would have seen Draco looking first shocked, then offended, and lastly, determined.

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers! And please, to my future reviewers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Harry was okay now. Sure, he had to masturbate more, but he was doing the right thing, morally, and that was better than Malfoy any day, yeah? Ginny smiled at him and he was able to smile back, without feeling guilty. It had been three days. Three days of Harry starting to feel cleaner.

Okay, so he'd touched Ginny after he'd been touching Malfoy. But he'd never actually had sex with the boy. And he'd been right, before. Ginny didn't know. She wouldn't, because it wasn't like Malfoy would tell her, or anyone else, for that matter. He'd only snogged Malfoy a few times anyway.

Nothing had happened during these three days. Really, it had been a little boring. But it had been peaceful. Quiet. Sweet.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

How the _fuck_ could he have _done_ that?

Malfoys do not get rejected in favour of Weasleys! Or in favour of _redheads_, ugh!

Draco Malfoy, over at the Slytherin table, was anything but peaceful. He was seething. He had been, for days. Harry Potter had turned him down. Again. He was supposed to be turning away Potter, not the other way around. 'We can't meet anymore?' Who the bloody fuck did he think he was? Why did that Gryffindork Boy-Who-Fucking-Lived-And-That's-_It_ think that he could decide what both of them would do? When had Draco's opinion been rendered negligible?

A Malfoy is never negligible.

Draco had fixed his glare upon Harry at the Gryffindor table. He was sitting with his bloody stupid friends and his ginger whore.

"Draco, what is wrong with you?"

"Pansy, shut up, nothing is wrong with me."

"But you've been so angry for days! Your nostrils are all flarey."

He turned his glare (and his flaring nostrils?) from the Gryffindor table to his girlfriend. She didn't even blink; a sign of how long they'd known each other.

He did not dignify her with any more attention, but she began talking away anyway. She was talking about other people, or something. Which was typical. But Draco had learned to tune her out.

He sighed as he went on eating his breakfast, and thought about Potter. At first, everything had been all wrong. Harry Potter was planning to vanquish his father's lord. Harry Potter always beat him at everything, always infuriated him, was such a little twat!

When he'd first approached him, drunk in the loo, Draco hadn't known what to do. Draco knew that he'd been giving him something of a seductive look; but that's what he did! To everyone. He was an innately and overtly sexual person, he flirted because he could. He hadn't meant anything by it. But Harry had come toward him, and Draco was confused!

The next time anything had happened was in the owlery… Potter had given him a hand job. This time Draco hadn't protested. It was hard to protest when someone was fondling you.

Something odd came over him, though, when it was over. He came all over Potter's hand and when he looked up, the Gryffindor was breathing a little heavily, and he had a very obvious hard-on. It was hot. Honestly, Draco didn't want to think it. But he did. This is what made him want to suck Harry off, the next time. That odd feeling, though, is what made him turn down a return favour. It wasn't dignified, the way Harry could touch him and make him feel more than any girl had ever done. Draco was gay. He'd realised it years ago, but dated girls, like Pansy, because if his father ever found out… Well if his father ever found out, he wouldn't be gay anymore; he'd be a straight girl.

"…so Potter will probably be there—"

"What?" Draco snapped to attention. Pansy looked startled and glanced at him. She was certainly not used to him ever actually being interested in what she was saying.

"Potter will be there tonight, I think."

"Will be where?"

The girl sighed.

"Draco, haven't you been listening? We're just all going down to the lake, after classes."

"Oh, you mean us and the Gryffindorks?"

"Yes, Draco," she replied, rolling her eyes.

But he'd stopped listening, again. Maybe he hadn't been sure about Potter, but he _was_ certain that Draco Malfoy was not to be ignored.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry and Ginny were bouncing their way down to the lake, pushing each other and laughing hysterically. They were on their way to meet Ron, Hermione, Pansy and Draco. Usually going to one of these get-togethers was a very somber affair, but something about the sharp autumn air after being cooped up in classes all day was very refreshing. It had warmed up slightly-- just for a stint, to be sure-- and was really a pleasant day.

As they reached the group (everyone staring at the laughing couple), Ginny shoved Harry and he stumbled on an upraised root, falling directly into Draco. The two collapsed, Draco able to sort of catch himself halfway, but he still ended up rather kneeling on Harry's chest. He looked down at Harry beneath him and saw first lust, and then fear flash through the boy's eyes. Draco smirked.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" Ginny cried, laughing at the same time. She rushed to help her boyfriend up. The other girls were laughing as well, but Ron scowled at his sister. Harry swatted her once he'd stood up, then grinned.

"You should really watch where you're going, Potter," said Draco, dusting himself off needlessly.

"You saw it, it was her fault!" he said, pointing to Ginny. Pansy snorted and Ginny wrinkled her nose.

"Shut up Harry! Just apologise to the man!" Ginny said.

Harry cleared his throat and stood in front of Draco.

"I'm very, very sorry. Please forgive me."

Draco sniffed.

So Harry dropped to his knees. The Slytherin raised an eyebrow delicately.

"Please forgive me; I should have controlled my fall!" Harry cried, putting on a bit of a show for his friends, who were all laughing.

"Familiar position, isn't it Potter?"

"Ohoho!" cried Pansy, as Ginny shrieked with scandalized delight, and Hermione gasped. Ron, however, flushed red with anger and stepped toward the blonde.

"Ron, stop!" Hermione cried. Harry quickly got to his feet and placed a hand on his friend's arm, stopping him.

"It's alright, Ron!"

And once again, the situation was tense.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Maybe you boys could play some quidditch?" suggested Pansy, breaking the silence that had descended over the six of them, sitting on the bank of the lake. The sky was pink now, as the sun slowly sank.

Ginny perked up.

"Boys! I want to play too!"

Ron and Harry looked at each other and Ron shrugged.

"Uhh…Malfoy?" asked Harry.

The blonde sneered, but stood up and dusted himself off at the same time.

The six of them all walked to the quidditch pitch, little spurts of civil conversation popping up pleasantly, but hesitantly. When they got there, the four players accio'd their brooms and decided they would just play with the quaffle (which Harry borrowed from the broom shed).

"Me and Harry against you two!" cried Ginny, leaving both Ron and Draco looking deeply upset.

So Pansy and Hermione went to sit in the stands, Harry and Ron each took a Keeper position, and Draco and Ginny poised themselves in the centre of the pitch, high in the air. Ginny was grinning. Draco was not.

Hermione clumsily threw the quaffle between them, and the game began. It started off gently enough. Ginny had the quaffle and tried to score on Ron, but he caught it. Then Draco took off with it and headed towards Harry, who flew forward to meet him. They could hear Pansy cheering in the stands for Draco. The blonde threw the ball hard at the left goal post, but Harry zoomed forward and caught it. He also caught a glare from Draco.

Harry tossed it to Ginny, who sped to the other side of the pitch. Draco followed, though, and soon they were zipping through the air, Ginny weaving complicated patterns to lose the boy. But it didn't work, he caught up with her and when she tried to score, he intercepted. He smirked at her and Harry could see him say something to her before flying back toward him. Apparently it hadn't been anything good; Ginny looked outraged and came after him, shoving into him and almost knocking him off his broom.

Harry really wasn't that surprised; Draco was an asshole and Ginny was very hot-headed. But, the game had turned rough. After getting knocked over, Draco avenged himself by deliberately placing himself in her way so that she had to fly upside down for a moment, and almost fell off. Then it was nastiness, everywhere. Ginny threw the quaffle at Draco's nose, and he slapped her in the face with the tail of his broom. Ron, over on his end, was cheering madly for Ginny, although this made him miss several of her shots.

Pansy and Hermione seemed to be getting a little worried, though, of what was happening in the air, although it was getting increasingly difficult to see. Harry's eyes were bulging, and he was wincing each time one of the 'Chasers' tried to injure the other. How had this begun, again? He supposed it didn't matter, as he knew perfectly well how volatile both of them could be.

Just then, Draco tried once more to score, and once more, Harry blocked it. Draco hadn't even gotten one in, and Harry feared that this was making him a little more violent. When Harry caught it, he let out a feral growl, and turned his glare on Ginny, who stopped laughing immediately. She caught the quaffle Harry threw and flew for her life toward Ron. Draco caught up and blatantly tried to rip the ball right out of her hands. She certainly fought back, Harry squinted and he could see her yelling at him. But Draco kept fighting, until Ginny grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled. Harry could hear the scream from all the way across the pitch. Then he saw Draco yelling back at Ginny. Even Ron had stopped cheering, by now, and looked like he was going to join in. Draco finished yelling, grabbed the quaffle, and flew toward Harry's three hoops. Ginny didn't follow, and Ron went to talk to her. When Draco came within hearing distance, Harry scolded him.

"Malfoy! What the bloody fuck did you think you were doing? Slapping around a _girl_? How low could you get?"

"Oh, defending her honour, are we, Potter? Bit rich, coming from you."

Harry gaped and Draco threw the ball right through the centre hoop. Then he raised an eyebrow and flew toward the ground to join the group.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Whatever, we still won," Harry heard Ginny saying, as he landed. Pansy was scowling at her boyfriend, and Hermione looked very put off.

"Well, it's quite dark out, we should all head back up to the school," the bushy haired Gryffindor suggested, still looking anxious. There was a general murmur of agreement, and the group began to disintegrate.

"Oh, I've just got to put this back," Harry said to Ginny, gesturing to the bright red ball in his hands. She nodded. Harry jogged back to the broom shed and put the quaffle back into the little trunk of quidditch balls. When he stood up to leave, though, he found someone blocking his way.

"Malfoy!"

Draco didn't say anything, instead he pushed Harry into the wall of the shed, pinning him there. He ground his hips into Harry's, who gasped and immediately hardened. Then Draco darted out his tongue and licked the shell of Harry's ear. The boy gasped.

Then the Slytherin whispered into the other's ear, his breath sending a shiver down Harry's spine.

"I _will_ fuck you, Potter," he said, with a gentle squeeze to Harry's crotch. Then he turned and left the shed. Harry was panting.

"Shit."

**A/N: Ooh, what will happen? Reviews make more chapters, it's science!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Harry was afraid. He was afraid, every moment, that Draco Malfoy would sneak up behind him, pin him down and have sex with him. What's more, he was afraid that he would like it. He dreaded being alone in case Malfoy found him, he didn't want to make eye contact for fear of an accidental invitation. He had developed a habit of keeping his back to the wall. He had a growing case of paranoia. He tried to wear only very loose clothing, and he put on elaborate displays of affection toward Ginny, hoping that Malfoy would see he wasn't interested and leave him alone.

Only…when he wasn't thinking, Harry would stare at Malfoy. The blonde really was beautiful. Sometimes he would think about what it would feel like, to have the boy inside him. Sometimes it made him hard.

Okay, he thought about it a lot. In fact, he was imagining it right now, walking back from the library to Gryffindor Tower. The little daydream suddenly broke through to reality, though, when he saw the real life Malfoy standing with Pansy and Hermione in front of the Fat Lady, about to go in.

Malfoy must have heard him, because he turned his head and his grey eyes alighted when they saw him.

"Potter," he said, smirking. Hermione and Pansy looked, then, and they both smiled.

"Er, hi," Harry said nervously, as he reached them.

"Hi Harry," said Hermione. "We were just about to show Draco the common room!"

"…Why?" asked Harry.

Hermione hit him, but Draco snorted.

"I asked the same thing, Potter."

"You're so bitchy these days, Draco," sighed Pansy. He scoffed.

The Fat Lady made an impatient noise, so Hermione gave the password and they all climbed through. Harry made sure not to go through in front of Malfoy.

When they walked in, the fact that there were snakes in the lion's den did not go unnoticed by said lions. And although they had not been too rough with Pansy, a Malfoy was a different story. Within seconds the whole room was glaring harshly at him. Malfoy glared back, keeping himself perfectly poised and haughty. But Harry saw him move closer to Pansy. It was almost imperceptible, but it was there. And when he saw this, the subtlest indication of insecurity, Harry wanted to help. So he placed a hand on the boy's back and gently pushed him forward. His motion was recognized by the Gryffindors, and whether Draco liked it or not, they respected their Harry. And approval from him meant that they could say nothing. Hermione had seen this too, and she beamed at him.

The four went to sit by the fire, kicking out some first years.

"Oh – this chair is awful!" cried Draco suddenly. The other three looked.

"What are you talking about, darling?"

"I've fallen in. I've fallen into a chair! This can't be good for you. And nor can this décor…" he added.

There were a few seconds in which the only sound was Draco struggling to escape the squishy chair. Harry watched it for a moment, and suddenly he let a little giggle tumble out. He covered his mouth, but then started to laugh harder. Something about the look on Draco's face was just too funny. He looked so _disgusted_! He looked disgusted and a little disbelieving, and then he turned to Harry when he laughed, keeping the expression. Harry removed his hand and laughed purely, then. He opened his mouth wide and laughed. When Draco just pursed his lips, Harry laughed harder. Pansy and Hermione had both joined in now, and Draco stared at the three of them.

"Why is this funny? This isn't even funny," he said.

They laughed harder.

"Oh! Draco, you are so cute," cried Pansy.

The Slytherin looked like he might vomit.

And here is why Harry stopped laughing: he agreed with Pansy.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The next night, Harry was doing an essay for Transfiguration on a little table in a corner of the common room when Ginny approached him.

She sat across from him and grinned silently for a few moments until he became disturbed and asked her if she needed something.

She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"Want to…?"

Oh no. Damn, really?

"Er, I – I've kind of got work to do, Ginny."

"Oh come on, have a little fun! You're so boring!"

"I'm not boring, I just have to finish this essay tonight, and --"

"Hey mate. And you, sweet sister," Ron nodded to her as he sidled up to them. Ginny glared at her brother.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked her, then turned to Harry when she didn't answer. He began talking to Harry; he was thoroughly lost regarding what he should get Hermione for Christmas.

"Ron! Can't you see we were talking? Go away!" Ginny suddenly cried.

Ron looked confused, but also a little frightened.

"Er, alright. See you, mate."

Ginny's face underwent a complete change in a split second, and she now smiled sweetly at her boyfriend.

"Well, Harry?"

"Actually, you know, I've got to go to the library, I need to find something. Don't wait up, alright?"

And he made his hasty escape.

Of course he hadn't really needed anything from the library. But he went there anyway, as he really did need to finish that essay. He sat at a desk in some remote corner, and worked for about forty five minutes. Although probably only half of that was productive. Harry would read something in the text, forget it, and reread it. Over and over. He would begin writing a sentence, pause, daydream, and then not be able to finish it. He sighed. Alright, he had to force himself to finish this.

"Hello Potter," said a voice almost directly into his ear. He started, violently.

"Christ, Malfoy. Don't do that!"

Draco snickered and sat down in the seat right next to him.

"What are you doing? Why are you here?"

"Relax, Potter. I was here to get a book, see?" He held it up.

"You're not going to read it here."

"Why not?"

"Because I am trying to get something done, and, you're distracting."

"Distracting! But Potter, did you ever think that maybe homework is distracting you from me?"

To drive home this point, Malfoy put his hand on Harry's thigh beneath the table.

Harry shifted, and pushed away the hand.

"The library's going to close soon, anyway, you might as well leave."

"Oh that's right," said Draco, "it is closing…well, that's alright. Because, Harry," here he leaned in and rested his forehead on the side of Harry's, "I intend to make good on my promise."

Harry swallowed, staring down at the desk.

"The library's closing, and we are going to stay inside it. And then," he lowered his voice to a whisper, "I'm going to fuck you so hard your girlfriend will feel it."

Harry furrowed his brow and looked away. Draco's hand found its way back onto his leg, and this time he made no move to remove it.

The lights went out, with the exception of one.

"Pince is going to check the whole place," Harry muttered. Draco stood up and held out his hand. Harry stared for a moment before taking it.

Draco led him silently to stand behind one of the shelves, and they hid there while Madame Pince walked past twice, ushering out a stray student on her return trip. The remaining light went out, and they heard a lock click.

Draco looked up, grinning. His eyes were shining in the darkness. Oh god, why did he have this effect on Harry? His stomach had gone all wonky, and he could feel his cheeks burning. Draco descended on him, kissing him soundly. His hands immediately worked themselves into Harry's shirt and roamed over the smooth, warming skin. Harry couldn't help but moan into the kiss. He hated it, but when Draco touched him, he felt relief. It should have been the opposite, as the very same boy was causing him a bizarre amount of problems, but instead he felt relieved, and…well, good.

Draco dipped his hands into the back of Harry's trousers, feeling the firm, rounded ass. Oh, it was beautiful. Harry was beautiful, Draco had decided. Not in a typical way; it was in a poetic, disastrous sort of way. He wasn't perfect, and Draco liked that. Perfection was what a Malfoy should always want, should always get. He'd realised that perfection was overrated. Harry had flaws. But overcoming flaws is what makes a person beautiful.

They stumbled back to a table, kissing the whole way. Harry sat on the edge, and Draco nibbled a spot on his throat.

"Arms up, Potter," the blonde muttered. But Harry paused.

"Stop calling me Potter. You called me Harry before."

"Alright then. Harry," he said softly. The brunette smiled, then raised his arms. Draco pulled his shirt off, then began unbuttoning his own. Harry hopped off the desk and undid Draco's belt and zipper, pulling down his pants and boxers to the knees. He curled his fingers around the velvet heat, and Draco leaned forward to kiss him as he finished pulling off his shirt. Draco's tongue delved into Harry's mouth, mapping it out. They pulled away mutually after a minute or two, and took off their shoes and socks. Draco tripped on his bunched up pants, and then used Harry to steady him as he stripped out of them.

Draco pulled Harry into him; they were flush against each other, Harry's jeans rubbing against Draco's bare skin. The blonde placed his lips on the side of Harry's neck, and Harry leaned his head to give him better access. Draco bit down, and Harry gasped. Draco moved down to swirl his tongue over Harry's hard nipples, and then trailed his tongue down to the navel. He reached out and yanked down the rest of Harry's clothes. He stepped out of them and then pushed Draco onto the table, climbing up over him. Both of them cried out when their cocks rubbed against each other. Harry had his hands on either side of Draco's head to support him as he continued to mash their hips together. Draco arched up to meet him, and reached a hand into black locks, pulling him down to meet his lips.

"Draco," Harry said breathlessly, between kisses. The boy beneath him grunted. "Are you fucking Pansy?"

"Yeah," panted Draco without any hesitation.

"Do you love – ohhh – do you love her?"

"N-- " He gasped. "No, Harry."

"Do you love me?"

There was a slight tussle, and Draco managed to flip their positions, so that he was on top.

"I hate you," he said, wrapping his lips around Harry's cock. The boy moaned.

"Why?"

Draco lifted his head from Harry.

"Because you're beautiful."

Harry dropped his head back onto the desk and gasped as Draco resumed his task.

"I hate you too."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh wait, erm, do you have a condom?" asked Harry.

"No," Draco replied.

"It's alright, there's one in my wallet," Harry pointed to his jeans, discarded on the floor. As Draco pulled it out, and put it on, muttering something about not having a disease, Harry suddenly became very nervous. They didn't have any lube. Didn't anal sex hurt?

"Have you been with a guy before?" he asked, suddenly. Draco looked up.

"No, I haven't, and I'll assume you haven't either," he said, ignoring Harry's scowl. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle," he smirked, giving Harry a little slap on the ass and climbing back onto the desk. He put his fingers on Harry's lips and the boy took them in, trying to coat them with as much saliva as possible. Then Draco pulled away and Harry positioned himself on his hands and knees in front of him.

"Oh!" Harry cried when he felt a finger enter him. "This is so wrong."

"We're so wrong, remember?" said Draco, using his left hand to stroke Harry's member. Another finger and several minutes later, Draco got to his knees and positioned himself, his hands on Harry's hips. He slowly pushed inside. Harry gasped and tensed. He was biting his lip so hard that he started to taste blood.

"Fuck," he said. Harry couldn't focus on anything but the pain. Draco, however, still and silent, became very aware of the silence and darkness of the empty library, and how vastly enthralling it was to be inside Harry, by contrast. The air around him felt expansive and chilly, but Harry was a furnace, a tight pulsing core of heat and life. He whimpered, and it echoed around him. The aloneness of the library made him feel that much closer to the boy surrounding him.

Harry's breath was coming in rapid gasps, but Draco could restrain himself no longer. He began to move, and Harry dropped his head, willing himself to adjust more quickly. Draco was thrusting further inside him, and it hurt. But behind him, the boy was making stunning sounds. Moans and gasps and whimpers tumbled haphazardly from him, and he began talking to Harry, telling him that he was amazing. He pushed harder, and suddenly Harry felt a burst of the oddest, but most intense pleasure he'd ever experienced.

"Ohhh, Oh fucking Merlin, Draco--"

Draco did it again, ecstatic that Harry was finally joining him. He kept hitting the same spot, and now Harry pushed back to meet him. The pleasure zone being stimulated inside him mixed with the pain was completely – different. It was so intensely powerful, that it didn't matter if it hurt anymore, because that was part of the bliss.

The two living bodies moved at a rapidly increasing speed, and Draco was plunging so hard, and so deeply into Harry that he thought he might come apart when it was over. Draco reached around and pumped Harry's erection. Harry knew he was close, it was everywhere, pleasure surrounded him. He turned his head and saw Draco's face, saw a lock of hair stuck to his face with sweat. This is when he came, and his muscles all tightened and he rode out his orgasm. When Draco saw and felt and heard Harry's climax, he couldn't stop his, either. Harry knew it was coming, he felt Draco throbbing inside him. He felt someone else's pulse inside him, surrounded by his own. The fact alone stunned him.

When they had both completely come back down to earth, Draco pulled out. Harry heaved an enormous sigh and flipped so that he was on his back. Draco collapsed on top of him, discarding his condom.

"Holy fuck, Harry."

Harry had a hand on Draco's back, and he was resting his head on Harry's chest.

"I know," Harry murmured. "Hermione probably studies on this same table."

**A/N: Ahh. Don't we all feel better? I am sated. Please review! Thanks to those who do!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Oh my god, loves. I'm so sorry! But, see, here is what happened. I went to England! I am in England, the very land of our lads! I'm doing my first year of university here, so, you see it's all v. v. busy! I'm just having so much fun. Okay so, please do not think I've given up on this story; I haven't. I just, probably won't update for a very long time. This chapter isn't even finished, to be honest, but I found part of it on my computer and wrote another little bit to add on... I just didn't want you to think I was dead. I'm quite alive. I love you!**

**Chapter Ten**

Harry jerked awake, immediately recalling that he was on a table in the library, but panicking for a moment, thinking the library could be open. When he took in his dark silent surroundings, though, he relaxed again. Draco, lying over him, was stirring. The boy raised his head and opened his eyes to large green ones. They stared for a few seconds. It felt like more. Then Draco roused himself and hopped gracefully to the floor. Harry stretched, and then followed. They each looked for their clothing.

"What time is it?" asked Harry.

"No idea," came the reply. "Just be glad we woke up before Madame Pince came in."

Harry couldn't help but snicker at the image, and he saw a real (if very, very tiny) smile curve over Draco's lips. They finished dressing, and Harry collected his very unfinished Transfigurations essay. They walked toward the door.

"Oh! Shite, wait," said Harry, who hurried back to the desk, and spotting the used condom on the floor, picked it up gingerly with two fingers. Draco laughed out loud, and Harry glanced up and grinned at him as he dumped it into the trash and covered it with some paper. He mused that he'd never appreciated Draco's laugh before. Probably because before, the laugh was always at him. It was light and airy, very aristocratic. It was nice.

"Yeah, just leave your puddle on the table," Draco smirked. Harry glared at him.

"There is nothing there," he said, but looked, just to be sure. They left the library and walked the length of a corridor before they had to separate.

"Erm. Bye, then," said Harry, running his fingers through his messy hair.

"See you, Potter," said Malfoy, putting his hand on Harry's neck before turning away, smirking, as usual.

Harry continued down the desolate nighttime halls, wishing that he didn't feel so happy.

When he reached his dormitory, he glanced at the alarm clock next to Neville's bed. 4:08am, it read. He wanted to shower, but felt too tired to do anything. So he tried to be as quiet as possible and tucked himself into bed, ready for a few more hours of sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

When Harry walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, he felt very aware of two people. The first was Draco, sitting at the Slytherin table. Their eyes met for a brief second and it almost gave Harry a heart attack, thus was the way Draco was looking at him. His eyes were dark, sultry.

The second person was Ginny. Remember her? She was sitting at their table, chatting animatedly with Hermione.

He forced himself to look away and rush over to Ginny.

"Hey Ginny," he said. "Hermione," he nodded to her.

Hermione greeted him warmly but Ginny pursed her lips, obviously still upset about being brushed off last night. Harry wondered what would happen if she actually knew how much worse it got.

"Ginny, I'm sorry, really. I just had to finish that essay, okay?"

She looked away but Harry could tell that she wasn't very upset. Until what happened next.

Hermione gasped and pointed at Harry's neck.

"Harry!" she cried. "What is that?"

"What?" he asked, trying to see. Ginny turned to them, interested.

Hermione began to giggle madly.

"You've got a hickey, that's disgusting!"

Harry knew, right then, that everything, everything was going to fall apart.

There was a silent moment when Harry looked at Ginny, terrified, and Ginny stared at the base of Harry's throat with wide eyes, trying trying trying to remember, and Hermione looked from one to the other, her smile slowly fading.

After a very long pause in which Harry felt as though he were melting right into the bench seat and would forever be a fixture there, Ginny raised her eyes to his.

"Harry," she began calmly. "Where did you go last night?"

He coughed.

"To the...library."

"And who did you see there?"

"Nobody!"

The girl's eyes flashed.

"Nobody?"

He shook his head.

"It's not a...hickey..."

"Nobody gave you that hickey? Because I am definitely certain that I would know, if it were me. Unless I was possessed at the time, which I'm starting to think I would have to be."

Harry cowered. He didn't know what to say! He'd had no idea that there was such visible evidence of his encounter the previous night; he'd not seen himself at all this morning. He could feel Ginny's anger pounding up to the surface faster and faster, and knew that she would blow up in a matter of seconds. He had to get her out of here.

"Ginny, please, can we go for a walk and talk about this? I don't think--"

"YOU DON'T THINK THAT IT'S A GOOD IDEA FOR ME TO START YELLING AT YOU IN THE GREAT HALL BECAUSE IT WOULD EMBARRASS YOU? YOU DON'T THINK THAT I SHOULD BREAK UP WITH YOU FOR BEING A SLEAZY CHEATER?"

Harry gulped. Ginny had stood up and was standing over him, with the entire hall watching. They were certainly waking up now.

"YOU DIDN'T THINK I'D SEE THAT DISGUSTING THING AND NOT REALISE THAT I HADN'T PUT IT THERE? YOU DIDN'T THINK I'D FIND OUT?"

"No, I-- N-- Ginny..."

"You didn't think, Harry. You don't think. And-- you're an ass!" she said, just as her voice broke, and she ran out of the hall. Hermione glared at Harry and went after her.

A ringing silence followed this dramatic display. Everyone was staring at Harry. All the girls were glaring at him and whispering to each other. The boys had raised eyebrows.

He looked to Draco almost automatically. The boy stared blankly for a moment. Then, slowly, a smile began to form, and then he started to snicker. Harry scowled at him.

Harry caught up with Hermione in the corridor.

"Hermione!"

She turned and looked tiredly at him.

"Harry...how could you do that?" He stared at the ground and said nothing. She shook her head. "I'm not going to ask, I don't care who it was. But you'd better go apologise to her."

"Fuck. I'm such a sod!"

Hermione did not disagree.

"Oh, erm, Ron's found out."

Harry looked up in alarm.

"He's not very pleased with you."

"I didn't think he would be, no."

"Harry, we've got class."

So they went to Transfiguration, Harry dreading very much seeing Ron, but knowing that he would have to face him, and deal with him, and get on his good side again, and what a lot of work it all was.

When they arrived, Ron was already there. The redhead looked up and when he saw Harry, his brows furrowed and his eyes widened.

Harry backed the few steps out of the classroom so that it would be a little less public.

Ron walked straight after him.


End file.
